


Taking Care- Double Dragons

by Boogermeister



Series: Taking Care Wincest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Eggpreg, Family, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogermeister/pseuds/Boogermeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon siblings Sam and Dean receive a letter from a friend about something but the older brother doesn't want to go and instead kills some time with him through some intimate persuasion. DeanxSam Wincest. Suddenly Mpreg LOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care- Double Dragons

Taking Care- Double Dragons by **Boogermeister**

In the mystical land of.... Kansas, there were countless varieties of creatures co-existing along side the humans. Among them there were a very few monsters of higher class, keeping to themselves while governing their own territories. In one land, the Lawrence territory, lived a couple of dragons who happened to be brothers. They were similar to humans but much of their bodies were covered in tough scales, with claws and tails and wings.

The existence of dragons were rare in most parts of the world, with females even rarer. Luckily, there were males who were capable of child-bearing and were often dutifully looked after. Which was why the older brother was very close to his younger, who had the capability of carrying offsprings. But the little brother, named Sam, was more concerned about collecting and reading his hoard of books in his chambers than just laying eggs one after another.

That just left Dean, the elder, to patrol their territory, large leathery wings flapped once in a while as he glided over the forestry. Reptilian scales of reddish copper color covered him other than his tunic and trousers, with onyx-colored talons. His deep golden bronze hair cut short to keep the strands from whipping at his face from the harsh winds. But his patrol was often boring; he often had to keep his distance from Sam whenever he would get into his heat every few months until his sibling suppressed it with specially made potions.

Dean frowned at that. He had looked after him for all of his life, loving him more than just a brother even after when Sam went through his first heat. Among their kind, it was often common for siblings to start a family together. And the older brother wanted that. They were still young, but he found it to be a waste for Sam to keep holding it off for so long. Flapping his wings again, Dean looked up out of reflex when a flock of birds fled off nearby.

"Man...." he sighed. It wasn't like anybody would dare to intrude into their territory. If anything, it would be nice for some of their friends to drop by for a visit. But they got their own territories to look after, as they were also monsters as well as a few humans. Then again.... maybe it was best not to. Not when he would often persuade Sam into intimacy during the younger brother's 'safe days'. With another sigh, he caught an underdraft and turned around to go home.

He could take a nap then come back out to hunt. Not sure what game to catch, he thought, maybe a deer or a wild boar--

Or a little white rabbit that was darting just ahead of him, and Dean noticed it immediately. A color like that stood out for any predator, and to see it bouncing over tree trunks and shrubs was interesting. Not to mention a bit of an exciting challenge for Dean, who smirked a little. It had been a while since he had eaten one, but to swoop in for the kill was much too easy. And besides, the prey was unknowingly going straight to his home. This was much more fun.

"Gotcha...." he grinned, his perfectly sharp teeth bared as his bright green-gold eyes narrowed at the target. The rabbit seemed to sense him above and bounded faster. "Great, now I got you....!" He suddenly nose-dived for it, but the little white critter was surprisingly quick, as it darted to the left.

"The fuck...?!" He flapped his wings quickly to gain air before going after it. "Slippery little shit, aren't you?" Dean smirked, angling past the trees. He didn't realize at first that it was going directly to his house-- which appeared as an ordinary cave on the outside. The rabbit darted out of his reach again, then dove into a large bush just yards away from the entrance. The dragon landed, his wings folding neatly behind his back as his clawed feet stalked around the shrubbery.

"Fuck.... you can't hide from me forever," smirked Dean. The instant the animal poked its head out, he'll pounce. Or better yet, he could set the bush on fire and cook the rabbit instantly. "Hmm.... what to do here.... Maybe I should puff out a little fireball," he chuckled, still prowling as he exhaled a few times, his breath hotter by the moment. "Roast me a little lunch. How about that, little rabbit....?"

"Dean....? You're talking to yourself out there....?"

Another dragon stepped out of the cave. Dean had his back turned but he knew that it was his little brother Sam. 'Little' was an understatement as he was a few inches taller and slightly bulkier, with shoulder-length chestnut hair and hazel-green eyes that narrowed slightly in confusion at Dean. His scales an olive green color, although his claws were ivory colored. Sam frowned, wondering what his brother was doing as he took a few steps closer.

".... Why're you leering at a bush--" he asked.

"Shh... I'm catching a prey and it's in there," rumbled Dean. "I was just about to set it on fire but knowing you, you'd be pissed...."

"Well, of course. The last time, a half an acre was burned to a crisp because you were trying to see if you could hit an eagle from the ground," Sam frowned.

"We ate, didn't we?"

"Whatever.... And what are you trying to catch this time?" he asked.

"Just a cute little bunny that's gonna be in my stomach in the next five minutes," smirked Dean as he eyed the shrubbery and his younger brother made a slight face.

"Okay...."

"C'mon, Sammy.... help me with this. You go on the other side to prevent it from running off, okay?" he grinned. Sam blinked at his older brother but shrugged and walked close to the bush as Dean stalked to the other side. The older one could hear the movements shaking in the branches and he growled with anticipation. "C'mon, make the first move...."

The shaking was heard again, the rabbit was about to escape, close to Sam's side. Dean exhaled again, a flicker of flame passed out of his mouth as he crouched on all four. A second later, he spewed out yellow-orange fire at the shrubbery. Instantly, the rabbit leaped out, bouncing right toward Sam. "Huh...?" The younger dragon blinked in surprise but caught the animal out of reflex. "What the....? Wait a minute...." he frowned, now he got the better look at it.

"Great! You caught it, now I could eat it--"

"Damn it, Dean....!" Sam scoffed lightly, and Dean blinked in slight surprise as he stood up.

"What?"

"It's not a prey.... This rabbit is carrying something," sighed his brother, the animal chittering quietly in his hands as he held it up. "See? There's a rolled up scroll tied around its neck."

".... Oh, okay," shrugged Dean. "Can we still eat it, Sammy?"

"It's a messenger, obviously sent to us, jerk," he frowned at him. "Even more obvious is that the rabbit's white while the ones here are either brown or grey. I think someone wants to talk to us if they sent us this."

"Maybe they sent us dinner--"

"Dean, be serious, okay?" Removing the scroll off the rabbit's neck, he released the animal from his hold. "Okay, run along now, little buddy...." he sighed. Instantly, the rabbit fled away, disappearing into the vegetation.

"Man, I wasted a good energy chasing after it...." grumbled Dean.

"We got food stored inside anyway," replied Sam.

"But that's rabbit food, and I wanted that rabbit as food," he huffed. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they stepped into their cave. On the inside, it had a rustic feel to it, with wooden furniture and animal fur carpeting the dirt floor. The younger brother turned to his room, with the stone walls carved to accommodate his increasing book collection.

"Geez, Dean, you can't rely on meat entirely, you'll get fat and sluggish," he scolded him, moving to sit down on his bedding made of more fur and satin-like sheets.

"I could never get fat and sluggish, not with you by my side, Sammy," sighed Dean. He laid beside him, his tail curled around his little brother's waist as he rumbled. "With the way we've been going lately, of course my appetite would increase...."

"Tch, whatever...." muttered Sam as he unfurled the small scroll. "Oh.... the message's from Charlie," he pointed out.

"Hm, Charlie? That's nice," mused Dean. His tail slithered, with the tip of the appendage slipping underneath Sam's tunic.

"It's-- tch, come on, Dean...." he sighed, frowning at his brother. "I just want to read it."

"That can wait.... we're already on your bed, so...."

"So what....?"

"Well, it's been three days since we last fooled around," rumbled Dean, the tail coiling up further. "Plus I'm bored now that I don't feel like hunting anymore...."

"It's not that serious, Dean.... I'd like to read this first--"

"What's the rush? Usually Charlie would ask to borrow books from you in those messages, I bet it's not that big of a deal," he sighed. "Put that away so we can screw around, Sammy, please?" Sam huffed at Dean's neediness. That his libido would often get the best of him, especially when Sam is close to his heat. But the younger one could held himself partially responsible for that. Being an egg-bearer, his instinctive need to breed often made him submissive toward Dean, but he hadn't let him go so far as to let it happen.

"Come on, Dean--" sighed Sam, but he suddenly felt the heavy weight on his shoulders as Dean leaned over him. "You come on...." Dean muttered, nuzzling into the silky tresses. "It's been nearly a decade since you've went into your first heat...."

"I was very young then, I didn't want to have a hatchling yet," he pointed out.

"And now? You know that you can't hide with your books forever, Sammy," he murmured. "And don't say that having a kid won't make me feel less responsible. I practically raised you myself."

"But still...."

"You're a bit afraid, right....?" Dean read his mind, and Sam nodded a little. "Which part, that you hafta poop out the egg or spending the rest of our lives raising our own flesh and blood?"

"Tch, shut up...." Sam smirked a bit at that before sighing. "I really don't know, Dean.... I don't really wanna spend my time having babies just because you have the urge to knock me up."

"I do.... Just that I wanna do it just once with you," he muttered. His clawed hands roamed down to his tough flat stomach and purred. "It's not like it's gonna hurt that much.... the egg takes three months to form then you gotta poop it out."

"Yeah but I have to keep it safe and warm for another three or four months. I pretty much have to stay in bed, Dean."

"Then I'll stay in bed with you, Sammy...." smirked Dean before yanking the scroll out of his hands. "Hey--"

"C'mon, Sammy...." he rumbled deeply, kissing his neck with his sharp teeth grazing over his skin. "The next heat's not for another couple of months.... The least we can do is just try. It'll be fun to have a mini version of you running around."

"Ahh, what if it looks like you?" he questioned you.

"It better.... I don't see any other dragons around here," chuckled Dean. "Come here...."

"Wha.... Hmm...." With his head angled back, Sam's lips were captured into a kiss. The second that happened, the younger dragon relaxed into the action, feeling Dean's tongue slipping into his mouth and tangling with his own. "Hm, Dean...."

"You aroused yet, baby....?" rumbled Dean.

"Mm... a little...."

"That's good, but I ain't...." he muttered, and Sam knew what that meant. "What can you do about it?" he smirked through another kiss. Sam whimpered a little, the submissive side of him was edging out as the husky voice was going straight to his loins.

"Okay, Dean...." he nodded. Dean grinned, before he moved away from Sam and reclined against a pile of pillows. The docile look of his younger brother was evident as Sam moved to settle between his legs. The ivory claws were nimble, loosening the leather belt of his trousers before pulling it down. Just enough to expose the lax manhood. They had done this plenty of times, but Sam shuddered at the sight of it. Aside from his own arousal stirring, his entrance was starting to get wet with slick.

"Oh, Sammy.... you want this, don't you?" grinned Dean. Sam didn't answer, but his hazel-green eyes were soon hazy with budding lust as he leaned down to grasp the manhood. "Ah, fuck...." he breathed out the moment he felt the mouth around him. Sam didn't waste any time to bob his head back and forth. His tongue skillfully swirled around the hardening shaft then the tip was beginning to ooze out pre-come.

"Hahh.... baby, you're getting so good at this," Dean growled out softly. He only needed to get hard, he didn't want to get off so soon but Sam was making it difficult not to. He felt a shiver up his ridged spine and groaned, wanting the younger dragon to stop but his pride resisted him to cave.

But Sam seemed to sense it as he looked up through half-lidded eyes. "Hmm...." He pulled away, panted a little before looking up again. "Is this enough for you, Dean....?" he murmured.

"Hm, not yet...." Dean took of his trousers, then his tunic, revealing the smooth muscled abdomen. "Strip those off, Sammy...." he commanded huskily and Sam shuddered. The bittersweet taste of the seminal fluids was still on his tongue when he sat up and kissed his brother briefly.

"As you wish...." he smiled coyly. He took off his own trousers without a problem, before the brothers switched positions, splaying his bare thighs wide open to his mate. The puckered entrance was already oozing the slick secretion, with his own erection standing tall, before his clawed hand reached down. "Hmm...." he breathed deeply when he pushed a finger into himself.

"Oh fuck.... One finger in, and already you're so wet," rumbled Dean, watching with enthrallment as he caressed the scaled inner thighs. "You can do better than that, Sammy. After all, a single finger is nothing compared to our kid coming outta there.... Would you like that, huh? I'll be there when you lay the egg, baby brother."

"Uhnn.... You're a fucking prick, you know that?" panted the younger dragon. More of the secretion oozed out as he pumped the single digit before he pushed in a second one.

"Tch, you can go deeper than that.... My dick goes deeper than that," he chuckled.

"Shut it, I'm only loosening up for you, jerk," smirked Sam before moaning softly. His manhood, slightly bigger than his brother's, leaking heavily down the throbbing shaft. If there was a female around, he was capable of fathering a hatchling. But he would rather be with Dean for this.... They had come across a few other dragons in their lifetimes but his older brother was overly protective of him. Egg-bearers were always precious, and Dean wanted to make sure of that, as he leaned over and kissed him.

"Hmm, you're something, Sammy...." he muttered huskily, their tongues tangling as the kiss deepened. "Usually, once you're presented, you'd have a hatchling within a couple of years. But we keep holding it off, baby...."

"Because I trust you, Dean," murmured Sam, scaly tails intertwined with one another before he moaned softly. "You're not like those hard-ass males who think it's their job to father as many eggs as they can for the sake of our kind."

"True. I only want a family because it'll be with you, though," smirked Dean. One of his hands crept down to the leaking entrance.

"Uhn....!" Sam winced in surprise when a middle finger pushed into him, stretching the hole further.

"So how do you wanna do this....? You want me to take you from behind, or you wanna look at my pretty face?" he teased and Sam whimpered.

"I.... I really don't know," he panted. "Either way, we're just gonna keep fucking until I'm knocked up."

"Heh, true enough.... Get on your hands and knees, baby brother," he commanded. Sam whimpered with a shudder by his husky tone. That would always get him, as they took out their fingers and he slowly did what he was told. "Fuck...." growled Dean as he tore off his brother's tunic. The thought of Sam full with an egg was making him even hard, especially with the way his little brother was exposing before him.

"Dean, please...." panted Sam. His wings shivered as his hazel-green eyes glanced coyly at him.

"Damn, Sammy.... this will gonna be fun for the next couple of months," he growled, before positioning himself. "Ohh... F-fuck...." he gritted the moment he pushed in.

"A-ahh....!" moaned Sam. His ivory claws gripped at the bedsheets tightly as his slick inner muscles took it inch by inch. "So hard, Dean, hot-- fuck....!" he whimpered. Dean gritted, thrusting a few more times before he sheathed himself completely. "D-Dean--"

"Shh, baby brother, wait a minute," groaned Dean, with one hand on the hip and the other one rubbing over his stomach. "You're so good for me, Sammy.... I love you so much. And I'll love you even more once we get a kid.... You're that special to me."

"H-heh, you're so sappy every time you want sex...." panted Sam.

"Duh...." Dean slowly pulled out and Sam held back a whimper. "Because.... this will be the only dick you'll have," he rumbled. "I will fill you up with so much cum that it'll leak outta this hole for the next couple of days."

"Ah....!" he yelped out, when his brother thrust back in. "Dean, it's so good....!"

"Shit, I haven't even started...." chuckled Dean. The movements started off slow, with Sam whimpering with each thrust. The mixture of secretion and pre-come trailed down the younger dragon's inner thighs. Dean grunted and moved gradually faster. He hunched over him, chuckling as he planted kisses against his neck and shoulders. "Shit, Sam.... Quit holding back your voice, I wanna hear it," he purred behind his pointed ear.

"Guhh.... Shut up, Dean," he moaned and Dean chuckled.

"That's the spirit," he replied, groaning at the inner muscles squeezing him. "C'mon, Sammy, I just wanna hear your songbird voice, begging for my baby-making seed."

"Ugh, fuck you-- A-ahh....!" Sam moaned out when a thrust suddenly went deep and his prostate got struck. "Oh, fuck....!" he keened.

"Always love it when you curse me out. Makes me even harder," grinned Dean, as he soon leaned back. "As a matter of fact, I'd rather you do it to my face...." he added, grasping Sam by the arm.

"Wha-- Ahh, f-fuck....!" Sam winced when he was suddenly maneuvered onto his back. His older brother didn't even bother to pull out when doing so, only pushing one leg so it can wrap around his waist as he smirked at his surprised expression. Sam's torn tunic bunched up to reveal his strong flat stomach. His erection was curved toward it and pre-come was dripping onto it. "Y-you jerk, warn me next time....!" he moaned, tear-glazed eyes glaring at him.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sammy," grinned Dean, staring at the vulnerable pose of his little brother. He resumed thrusting, his slick manhood going in and out with ease with audible squelching noise.

"Ah, Dean....! Fuck, you're going deeper!" whined Sam. He grasped at his brother's biceps and arched up his back. "Fuck, Dean, so good....!"

"Is it....?" groaned Dean, staring at the flushed expression on Sam's face and licked his lips. "Would it be better if you beg me to knock you up, Sammy....?"

"H-huh...?"

"We already decided to have a hatchling, the least you can do is to practice on the moaning," he smirked, thrusting hard and fast and Sam whimpered on that.

"I-- Ahh! I-I wouldn't know what to say....!" he moaned heatedly.

"Just anything, baby.... Say that you can't wait to get full with our egg, please," he groaned.

"Hmm.... I really can't wait, Dean," moaned Sam, with a little smile. "I won't be.... afraid of having a hatchling, as long as it's with you, Dean."

"Is that right, Sammy?" smirked Dean.

"Y-yeah...."

"Good...." Dean leaned down to kiss his lips, not pausing in his thrusts. That was true, the dominant males would care for the egg-bearers but mostly as a necessity than as caring lovers. But he truly wanted this with his brother simply because he loved him, and he will love any offspring they would have.

As soon as he pulled away, his eyes briefly caught the sight of the forgotten message near Sam's head. It was partially rolled up, but Dean could notice something written on it. Something like.... Sam's impatient whimper caught his attention as the younger dragon wearily glared at him. "Why're you slowing down? Keep going, Dean...." he moaned.

"Heh.... You never get enough of this, huh, Sammy?" rumbled Dean as he resumed with another kiss. "Would you let me keep fucking until you have the egg....?"

"F-fuck....!" winced Sam, after two thrusts struck his prostate.

"Don't worry.... Even when you get fat, I would still love you and fuck you," he smirked.

"A-asshole, you'd like that-- Uhnn, so good....!"

"You feel so good, Sammy....! I love you so much....!" grunted Dean and Sam responded with a shaky grin.

"Love you too, big brother-- Ahh....!" With each thrust striking his prostate, Sam arched and writhed, pleasurable yelps and moans bouncing off the stone walls. "More-- please, fill me up, Dean! I need it...!"

"You need it, you say....?" Without missing a beat, Dean reached down to grip his younger brother's weeping erection. Barely two strokes in, before Sam seized up into a climax.

"Guh-- Gaahhh....!" he growled out as thick ribbons of semen shot out. His claws dug deep in Dean's scaly arms and he convulsed with his inner muscles tightened around his brother's manhood.

"Oh-- F-fuck....!" growled Dean. He gritted his sharp teeth and thrust a few more times before burying deep into him. "Grahh....!"

"Ahhh....!" Sam moaned out at the white-hot fluid filling him up and convulsed again. "Dean....! Fuck, so intense!" he moaned.

"That was intense for you, baby....?" panted Dean, shuddering after he came. "Just wait until you get into heat...." He leaned down to kiss his little brother's teary eyes before chuckling breathlessly. "Was it good, Sammy?"

"Heh.... Of course, idiot," Sam grinned tiredly. "You love me, and you'll continue to love.... even when I get fat during and after having the egg."

"Hey, who knows, I might develop a fetish and make you gorge on meat and bread," he smirked and Sam responded with a humorous huff.

"Asshole...."

"I get that...." Dean kissed his lips and sighed. "So, are we just gonna lay here, or do you wanna help me hunt for dinner?"

"Hmm, I'm so tired now.... Can we do it later?" sighed Sam, as his older brother nuzzled against his neck.

"Sure...." His green-gold eyes glanced up to notice the rolled up message near Sam's head and smirked. "Guess we could see what Charlie's up to, now that we're done."

"Oh, I nearly forgotten about that," Sam muttered as he reached for it. "Let's see...." he sighed as he unrolled it. "Wha-- Uh-oh.... I think we're in trouble, Dean."

"Huh?"

"It is from Charlie but she doesn't want to borrow books...." he frowned as he showed it to Dean. "It was an invitation for lunch-- which started a while ago."

"Huh.... Damn, the one time I get invited for food and I chose sex instead," shrugged Dean.

"Damn it, Dean," he scolded him but the older dragon merely smirked.

"Hey, maybe if we wash up quickly and flap off, we could make it in time," he suggested.

"No.... I'll write her an apology. Just stay here with me, Dean, okay?" he muttered with a small smile. Dean blink at that and smirked. Their tails were still coiled as he slowly pulled out and laid next to him, kissing and licking at his neck.

"Sorry...."

"It's okay, Dean, but at least I'm okay with this...." sighed Sam. "Within a year, we'll be parents to a hatchling. We're going to have an egg that you wouldn't eat."

"You're saying that I could eat our kids, Sammy?" joked Dean.

"Yeah, with the meat of any messenger rabbit that comes by," grinned Sam as he nuzzled against his face. "Hm, love you, Dean...." he murmured, kissing his lips.

"Love you back, Sammy," chuckled Dean as he kissed back.

_Several months later...._

"I fucking hate you so much....!" Dean ducked down from a strong whoosh of fire and chuckled nervously after stepping into Sam's room. "You made it wrong, it's undercooked, Dean!"

"Jeez, Sammy, with the way you use that fire, you could've warm it up yourself!" grinned Dean, clearly ignoring his little brother's frustration as he plopped onto the bed. Between them was a tan colored egg, about as large as a human infant, coddled in a warm blanket. But Sam had his tail coiled around it protectively, as his expression was fixed with stress and annoyance.

"That's not the point, Dean! I've barely left this room since the egg came out, and you grinning like an ass doesn't help!" he scoffed. Dean still grinned but he relaxed when he took the bowl of porridge from him.

"It's only been a month, baby, just calm down," he sighed. "I think we have it easy. I've heard stories about human women having to carry their young for nine months straight inside of them. We only have to wait another few months before this one hatches."

"Tch, easy for you to say, jerk...." huffed Sam. "My body still aches from the laying, and it doesn't help that you have your attention on the egg instead of me."

"Silly, I have attention on you, maybe by feeding you every couple of hours," smirked Dean. "And of course I care about the egg. Because it's our kid, that we made together.... I'm just happy that we're having a family, that's all."

"Yeah, that's true...." Patting the pulsating egg tenderly, Sam let out a soft rumble as he let himself relax. "You think that it'll be a boy, Dean....?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't mind if it's a girl or a boy who's an egg-bearer. I'd love them anyway," Sam smiled.

"Well that's good to know...." Dean muttered as he ate a spoonful of porridge. ".... This tastes fine to me, Sammy."

"Of course to you, I've seen you eaten food half-buried in dirt growing up," the younger dragon scoffed amusingly. "Next time, make sure that it's cooked thoroughly."

"Whatever, Sammy...." smirked Dean. His tail moved to coil around the egg, feeling how warm it was underneath the hard shell. Soon.... in a few months, their hatchling will be born and they will be a very happy family. And maybe he would persuade Sam into having another one. If he was allowed to touch him again, after being cursed out during the laying. "I'll make you a better batch, after I finish this shit," he said as he continued to eat. "I promise you that."

"Good to know, you gluttonous freak," Sam smiled lightly.

"Hm, awesome...."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The End.


End file.
